Trois Petits Tours
by Aline
Summary: [complète] Abby fait une découverte inattendue qui remet beaucoup de choses en question dans sa vie, particulièrement au sein de sa relation avec Luka...


Trois Petits Tours  
  
  
_________________________  
  
Auteur: Aline   
  
Date de création: février 2002   
  
Droits divers: J'aimerais être la géniale personne qui a inventé les personnages présents dans cette fic, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Le génie en question s'appelle Michael Crichton et ils lui appartiennent entièrement ainsi qu'à tout plein d'autres gens que je ne connais pas… Et pis au cas ou il leur viendrait l'idée absurde de me faire un procès, de toute manière j'ai pas d'argent, donc le problème est assez vite réglé ;O)  
Les personnages qui ne sont pas issus de la série (Cathy, Brian), en revanche, sont de ma création (alors interdiction de me les piquer, sinon c'est moi qui vous fait un procès ;O)))   
  
Rating: G (pour tous)   
  
Spoilers: saison 7 (quelque part après "Rampage")   
  
Personnages: LKo/AL   
  
Catégorie: romance   
  
Note de l'auteur: Comme je commençais gentiment à en avoir marre de faire des fics toujours sur les mêmes personnages, j'ai décidé de varier un peu. Et comme je suis toujours persuadée que Luka et Abby sont un des meilleurs couples de la série (quand madame décide de ne pas tirer la tronche évidemment…;O), ben j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic sur eux, d'autant plus que j'avais déjà cette histoire en tête depuis un moment et que mon allergie au carby-ism n'a fait que s'aggraver au cours des derniers mois ;O))   
  
***  
  
Rien n'est jamais facile dans la vie, et Abby avait déjà eu de nombreuses occasions de le constater et d'en faire l'expérience. Toutefois, cette fois-ci risquait fort de coiffer toutes les autres au poteau. Elle qui avait toujours été réglée comme une horloge avait plus d'une semaine de retard et son obstétricienne venait de confirmer ce qu'elle redoutait : elle attendait un bébé, un bébé de Luka. Ce n'était pas vraiment le fait d'être enceinte qui l'ennuyait, ni que le père soit Luka. C'était juste que… La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant et leva les yeux vers le ciel nuageux de cette fin d'après-midi. Elle ignorait tout simplement quelle mère elle pourrait bien être. Elle avait toujours entendu dire que les gens reproduisent souvent sur leurs enfants l'éducation qu'ils ont eux-même reçue. Or, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait bénéficié, durant son enfance, d'une éducation idéale et elle ne voulait pas être pour son fils ou sa fille le même genre de mère que Maggie l'avait été pour elle et son frère. Et si elle-même s'avérait souffrir de la même maladie que celle-ci ? Elle préférait ne même pas y penser…   
  
Un courant d'air la fit frissonner et elle resserra son manteau trop grand sur sa poitrine. Au-delà de l'angoisse que lui causait l'idée de cette grossesse qu'elle n'avait de loin pas prévue, elle ne pouvait empêcher un étrange sentiment de l'envahir. Le jour où elle avait décidé de se faire avorter alors qu'elle attendait un enfant de Richard, avec qui elle était encore mariée à l'époque, elle avait cru que c'était de loin une des meilleures décisions qu'elle avait prises de toute sa vie. Peut-être la plus courageuse aussi. Ce n'était que bien après qu'elle avait réalisé que cette décision n'avait en réalité rien de courageux. C'était même plutôt l'opposé… Elle l'avait souvent regrettée depuis, mais c'était alors trop tard. Elle avait pris conscience qu'en réalité, elle venait sans doute de se priver de l'un des plus grands bonheurs de la vie, celui d'être mère. Aujourd'hui, une chance de rattraper cette erreur lui était donnée, mais aurait-elle le courage de la saisir ? Elle ne savait même pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, elle ne savait même pas encore comment elle allait en parler à Luka. Elle était bien consciente qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à la laisser tomber, bien au contraire il insisterait pour rester auprès d'elle, peut-être proposerait-il même qu'ils se marient. Mais un nouveau problème se dressait alors : avait-elle envie de finir sa vie avec Luka ? Ne serait-il pas plus simple, somme toute, de lui dire que l'enfant n'était pas de lui ? Car si elle décidait de le garder, elle ne cacherait pas très longtemps sa grossesse à l'homme qui partageait son lit… Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Décidément, ce bébé ne tombait pas du tout au bon moment…   
  
***  
  
Comparée à d'autres, la journée n'avait pas été particulièrement agitée, mais Luka se sentait soulagé d'être enfin arrivé au bout de sa garde. Plusieurs de ses collègues avaient été touchés par une mauvaise grippe qui traînait en ville, et cela faisait en tout trente-six heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi alors qu'il était de nouveau de garde le lendemain matin à sept heures. Il s'était bien assoupi à deux ou trois reprises sur le canapé de la salle de repos, mais ça n'avait rien de comparable avec une bonne nuit de sommeil.   
  
"Longue journée ?" demanda Mark en pénétrant dans la petite pièce où le Croate était occupé à se débarrasser de sa blouse de médecin avant de récupérer ses propres affaires.   
  
"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, je crois que je pourrais dormir pendant une semaine entière… Est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de Kerry et de Cleo ?"   
  
"Kerry a téléphoné il y a juste une minute, elle se sent beaucoup mieux et pense qu'elle sera sur pieds demain."   
  
"Dieu soit loué" soupira Luka tout en claquant la porte de son vestiaire. "Bonne soirée" ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.   
  
Il traversa rapidement le hall bondé des urgences, adressant un signe de tête à Randi lorsqu'il dépassa le bureau des admissions, s'écarta au passage de quelques-uns de ses collègues qui s'affairaient autour d'une civière poussée par deux ambulanciers qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus, et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur. La lumière du jour commençait déjà à faiblir, et il ne tarderait sans doute pas à faire nuit. Abby devait être rentrée depuis un moment déjà. Luka poussa un profond soupir. Il ne savait plus trop que penser de sa liaison avec elle. Parfois, tout paraissait aller pour le mieux entre eux, il parvenait même à avoir l'illusion qu'ils étaient heureux. Mais d'autres, il lui semblait qu'un océan les séparait. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait penser de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Carter… N'y avait-il réellement que de l'amitié entre eux, ou bien est-ce que leurs échanges de regards ou de sourires cachaient davantage que cela ? Il était incapable de le définir, mais lui qui n'avait jamais été un homme envieux ne pouvait retenir une pointe de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il les voyait rire ou même juste discuter ensemble. Ils semblaient avoir une sorte de complicité que lui-même n'était encore jamais parvenu à établir avec elle.   
  
Il y avait peu de circulation ce soir-là et le trajet entre l'hôpital et l'hôtel où il vivait lui prit environ une dizaine de minutes. Il se rendit directement à la réception pour récupérer ses clés et voir s'il y avait du courrier pour lui.   
  
"Votre amie est passée tout à l'heure" lui dit le réceptionniste tout en lui tendant deux enveloppes en papier kraft qui lui étaient adressées. "Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de très bonne humeur, surtout quand je lui ai dit que vous n'étiez pas encore rentré."   
  
"Vous m'étonnez" grommela Luka en lui adressant un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.   
  
***  
  
Etendue dans son lit, Abby ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de chercher une solution à son "problème", mais n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il convenait qu'elle fasse, de ce qu'elle devait décider. Elle se redressa brusquement et posa la main sur le combiné du téléphone. Il fallait absolument qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui pourrait la rassurer et la conseiller. Mais qui ? Sa mère ? Non, elle avait déjà bien assez de problèmes toute seule sans qu'elle vienne encore l'embêter avec les siens. Et puis, elle avait largement passé l'âge de téléphoner à maman lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa vie. Richard ? Elle secoua vivement la tête, se demandant comme une telle idée avait seulement pu lui venir à l'esprit. Carter ? Elle était très tentée de l'appeler, mais ça n'aurait pas été juste. D'abord pour lui, car après ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines auparavant, elle ne se sentait pas le courage et le droit de lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de Luka. Injuste également pour ce dernier, car il avait le droit de savoir avant Carter qu'il allait être père.   
  
Abby retira lentement sa main du téléphone et soupira profondément avant de se lever pour se rendre à la fenêtre dont elle écarta légèrement le rideau, laissant la ville endormie se dessiner sous ses yeux. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler. Pourquoi ne la laissait-on donc pas en paix ? Elle venait de vivre une période particulièrement difficile avec sa mère, et elle aurait vraiment eu envie de quelques temps de calme afin de retrouver ses marques aussi bien au sein de sa relation avec Luka que dans sa propre vie. Et la venue au monde d'un enfant risquait définitivement de complètement chambouler ses plans… Après quelques instants de réflexion silencieuse, elle décida finalement de retourner se coucher en parvint enfin à s'endormir, tombant dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.   
  
***  
  
"Mais je rêve, Abby, tu es en avance aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Dave lorsque la jeune femme passa la porte de la salle de repos.   
  
"Très drôle, Malucci. Tu ferais sans doute mieux d'aller t'occuper de tes patients plutôt que de rester là à ennuyer tout le monde…" grogna Abby, de mauvaise humeur, tout en se dirigeant vers son casier et après avoir salué Deb qui sirotait un soda tout en regardant un soap opera à la télévision, confortablement installée dans le canapé.   
  
"Wouah, t'as pris des cours du soir avec le docteur Weaver ma parole ! Allez, encore un petit effort et tu rugiras bientôt aussi fort qu'elle !"   
  
"Malucci, vous n'avez rien d'autre d'intelligent à faire ?"   
  
Dave sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Kerry Weaver qui avait passé la tête par la porte entrouverte de la pièce.   
  
"Non, heu je veux dire, oui. A vos ordres Chef !"   
  
"Allez, au travail, et arrêtez un peu de faire le mariole, vous ne faîtes plus rire personne !" ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer la porte et de repartir en direction du bureau des admissions.   
  
"Est-ce que c'est de ma faute si elle a strictement aucun sens de l'humour ? Et elle n'était pas censée être ne train d'agoniser au fond de son lit ?" fit Dave avec une grimace à l'attention de ses deux collègues, tout en repliant le magazine qu'il feuilletait jusque là et avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.   
  
Abby le regarda sortir et poussa un profond soupir, tout en appuyant son front contre son casier.   
  
"Tout va bien Abby ?" lui demanda alors Jing-Mei.   
  
"Ca va" répondit l'infirmière en se redressant et en se tournant, de manière à faire face à sa collègue. "Mais ça irait sans doute beaucoup mieux si j'avais pu rester dans mon lit ce matin… La journée n'a même pas encore commencé et je suis déjà totalement lessivée…"   
  
"Ah, est-ce que par hasard Luka et toi auriez fait des folies cette nuit ?" demanda alors la jeune Asiatique, se désintéressant soudain totalement de son feuilleton qui avait pourtant jusque là l'air de la passionner.   
  
"J'aurais autant aimé que ce soit ça" répondit Abby à qui l'attitude de Jing-Mei arracha un sourire amusé. Parfois, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être retournée à l'époque du lycée… "Luka n'était pas encore là quand je suis passée à son hôtel et je n'ai pas eu envie de l'attendre… Il n'y a rien à faire, je crois que je ne m'habituerai jamais à l'idée qu'on puisse vivre là-dedans, à chaque fois que je suis chez lui ça me rappelle quand j'allais en vacances à la Nouvelle-Orléans avec ma mère et mon frère lorsque j'étais petite…" ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace.   
  
"Disons que l'hôtel c'est super, mais pour y habiter c'est assez limite !" renchérit Jing-Mei en éclatant de rire.   
  
Abby ne put se retenir de l'imiter, et tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, l'envie de partager ce qu'elle avait pour l'instant gardé comme un secret se fit à nouveau ressentir. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle…   
  
"Dis, si je te parle de quelque chose, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras le garder pour toi ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le canapé.   
  
"Bien sûr que oui" répondit Deb en reprenant son sérieux. "Tu sais, quand il est question de secret, je suis une vraie forteresse, je ne laisse rien passer ! Enfin, presque rien…"   
  
"C'est quelque chose de très important et j'aimerais vraiment que tout le reste des urgences ne soit pas au courant dans les cinq prochaines minutes… Ni dans les cinq prochains mois en fait…"   
  
"Vas-y, je ne dirai pas un mot."   
  
"Promis ?"   
  
"Promis."   
  
"D'accord… Je… j'ai effectué un test de grossesse hier et…"   
  
"Tu es enceinte ?"   
  
Abby répondit d'un hochement de tête.   
  
"Mais c'est merveilleux ! Est-ce que tu l'as déjà dit à Luka ?"   
  
"Et bien… non justement, c'est pour ça que je préférerais que tu n'en parle à personne… J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de le lui dire, mais quoi que je décide, je trouve plus correct qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche…"   
  
"Bien sûr, tu as entièrement raison. Tu ne sais pas encore si tu vas le garder ?"   
  
"Non" avoua la jeune infirmière dans un soupir. "Je sais que si je mène ma grossesse à terme, je n'aurai jamais la force de l'abandonner… Et je n'aurai certainement pas non plus le courage de subir un deuxième avortement…"   
  
"Tu as déjà été enceinte ?" s'étonna Jing-Mei en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.   
  
"Lorsque j'étais encore mariée à Richard… Mais j'ai préféré ne pas le garder… Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Quand tu as décidé de faire adopter ton fils, comment as-tu su que c'était le bon choix, que tu ne faisais pas une erreur ?"   
  
"Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai vu ces gens le prendre dans leurs bras… J'ai su qu'ils auraient beaucoup plus à lui offrire que je ne pourrais le faire, du moins pour l'instant… Mais tu sais, les circonstances étaient différentes, je n'étais plus avec le père de mon bébé et je ne me voyais pas assumer le rôle d'une mère célibataire en parallèle à mon internat. Toi, tu as Luka, et je suis persuadée que vous feriez de merveilleux parents. D'ailleurs, il a déjà eu des enfants non ?"   
  
"Deux" confirma Abby avec un hochement de tête.   
  
Jing-Mei venait de soulever un nouveau problème; Luka avait été réellement très amoureux de sa femme, et elle imaginait sans peine que la famille qu'ils avaient fondée devait baigner dans le bonheur et l'harmonie les plus complets. La famille idéale en quelque sorte. Mais elle-même, l'aimait-il de la même façon ? Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il y avait tant de choses qui les séparaient, parviendraient-il, ensemble, à pourvoir au bonheur d'un enfant s'ils n'étaient même pas toujours capables d'assurer le leur ?   
  
"Tout va bien entre Luka et toi ?" demanda Jing-Mei face à l'air soudain préoccupé de sa collègue.   
  
"Oh, ça va, enfin tu vois comment c'est, y'a des hauts et des bas…"   
  
"Je vois… Tu sais, moi je crois que tu devrais lui en parler le plus rapidement possible, quoi que tu décides…"   
  
Au même moment, la sonnerie aiguë du biper de la jeune femme retentit, et celle-ci se leva d'un bond.   
  
"Réfléchis-y" ajouta-elle encore avant de passer la porte de la salle. "Après tout, c'est aussi son enfant, et la décision lui revient également en partie…"   
  
***  
  
"Est-ce que tu as vu Abby ?" demanda Luka à Carter en entrant dans la salle de repos.   
  
"Je crois qu'elle est avec Elizabeth et Mark en trauma trois, un gosse de quatre ans qui est passé sous les roues d'un taxi" répondit le jeune médecin tout en s'efforçant d'ouvrir une canette de soda plutôt récalcitrante. "Tu en veux une ?" ajouta-t-il en désignant le réfrigérateur encore ouvert.   
  
"Non merci, je crois que c'est de caféine dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant."   
  
Luka se dirigea vers la cafetière et se versa une tasse de café tandis que Carter s'installait à la table, dépliant un magazine qui traînait là avant de commencer à le feuilleter d'un œil distrait.   
  
"Carter ?" demanda alors le Croate en se retournant.   
  
John détacha les yeux de sa lecture et les leva vers son collègue.   
  
"Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler" continua Luka tout en prenant place en face de lui. "C'est à propos de Abby."   
  
_Aïe_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Carter, priant pour qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant au sujet des sentiments qu'il pensait ressentir à son égard. Il avait depuis beaucoup réfléchit, et avait finalement décidé que ces soi-disant sentiments n'étaient influencés que par le fait qu'elle avait subit une épreuve semblable à la sienne et qu'il avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le comprenait mieux que n'importe qui. Mais ça ne voulait certainement pas dire qu'il y avait entre eux davantage qu'une profonde amitié, car après tout Benton aussi comprenait ses problèmes sans qu'il ait jamais eu l'intention de le demander en mariage.   
  
"Quelque chose ne va pas avec Abby ?" demanda-t-il prudemment, croisant les doigts sous la table pour qu'elle ne lui ait rien dit.   
  
"Et bien… c'est un peu gênant de demander ça mais… en fait j'aimerais juste savoir s'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux… Ce n'est pas que je ne fasse pas confiance à Abby, mais vous semblez être devenu passablement proches tous les deux, comme par exemple lorsque vous êtes allé chercher sa mère…"   
  
"Je vois. Non, je te rassure, il n'y a strictement rien entre Abby et moi. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque je suis sorti de cure de désintox et j'ai juste voulu lui rendre la pareille quand elle a eu tous ses problèmes avec Maggie. Mais en aucun cas mon intention n'était de m'immiscer entre vous, en réalité je n'ai même pas vraiment pensé que tu pourrais mal le prendre, je suis navré."   
  
"Oh non il ne faut pas je… je voulais juste savoir… être sûr…"   
  
"Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait."   
  
"En tout cas, merci beaucoup" fit Luka, dont le visage s'était subitement illuminé, en adressant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Carter.   
  
Il lança son gobelet vide dans la corbeille à papier et sortit en sifflotant de la salle de repos. Carter le suivit des yeux et ne put retenir un petit rire amusé. Il avait toujours été merveilleusement surpris de la manière dont l'amour peut transformer les gens.   
  
***  
  
"Est-ce qu'il s'en sortira ?" demanda Abby tandis qu'Elizabeth emmenait leur jeune patient vers l'ascenseur afin de le monter en chirurgie.   
  
"Je pense oui, je vais aller parler à ses parents" répondit Mark tout en prenant la direction de la salle d'attente alors que l'infirmière rejoignait le bureau des admission et manqua de heurter Carter en chemin.   
  
"Oh désolée" s'excusa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. "Je réfléchissais."   
  
"Est-ce que tout va bien ?"   
  
"Heu, oui pourquoi ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas" répondit Carter en haussant les épaules. "Tu as l'air préoccupée c'est tout."   
  
"Je suis juste un peu fatiguée…"   
  
"Tu devrais essayer de prendre quelques jours de vacances…"   
  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de vacances, ce n'est pas parce que je suis _fatiguée _que je ne peux plus faire mon travail…" s'emporta la jeune femme.   
  
"Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que…"   
  
"Abby" les interrompit soudain Dave. "J'ai une gosse qui a fait une chute en salle deux. Je viens de recevoir ses examens sanguins et il semble qu'elle soit enceinte… Est-ce que, heu…"   
  
"Je m'en occupe" soupira-t-elle en lui prenant le dossier qu'il lui tendait, la gratifiant d'un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. "Oh, surtout ne te fais pas d'idées, ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais mais pour _elle_. J'imagine que si j'étais à sa place, je serais totalement terrorisée si quelqu'un doté de ton tact légendaire venait m'annoncer que j'attends un bébé."   
  
Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna vers les salles d'examens tandis que Dave adressait un regard interrogateur à Carter.   
  
"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui prend aujourd'hui ?"   
  
"Aucune idée. Peut-être que c'est la caféine qui lui fait cet effet."   
  
"Où alors peut-être qu'elle a ses règles…"   
  
"Ouais, on ne percera très certainement jamais le mystère !" conclut Carter en riant.   
  
"Vous savez quoi ?" intervint Jing-Mei qui avait suivit leur conversation, tout en faisant semblant d'être absorbée dans l'étude de dossiers. "Vous êtes vraiment graves quand vous vous y mettez !"   
  
"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?" répliqua Dave.   
  
Mais la jeune asiatique ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'emparer du dossier d'un de ses patients avant de s'éloigner.   
  
"Alors là j'y comprends vraiment plus rien" soupira Dave en secouant la tête. "Remarque, c'est peut-être une épidémie… J'espère juste que le chef n'est pas atteinte elle aussi, qu'est-ce qu'on va déguster sinon !"   
  
***  
  
Abby appuya sa tête contre la porte et ferma les yeux un instant. Elle savait qu'elle s'était montrée vraiment agressive à l'égard de ses collègues masculins depuis le début de la journée - et pourtant elle venait à peine de commencer - et qu'elle y était certainement allé un peu fort avec Dave et Carter. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'était responsable de sa mauvaise humeur. _Essaie un peu de te contrôler_, pensa-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle releva la tête, et poussa lentement la porte, sans faire de bruit. Dans la petite salle d'examen, une jeune adolescente qui devait être âgée de quinze ou seize ans était installée sur le lit, secouant légèrement la tête au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait grâce à son walkman et tournant négligemment les pages d'un magazine pour jeunes.   
  
"Catherine Emerson ?" demanda l'infirmière en jetant un œil au dossier qu'elle tenait, suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille puisse l'entendre.   
  
Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle, et en l'apercevant elle referma son journal et retira le casque de son walkman.   
  
"C'est moi" répondit-elle, tout en enroulant consciencieusement le câble des écouteurs autour du boîtier métallique. "Vous pouvez m'appeler Cathy."   
  
"D'accord, Cathy. Je m'appelle Abby Lockhart, c'est moi qui vais finir de m'occuper de toi."   
  
"Où est le médecin d'avant ?" s'enquit l'adolescente en fixant Abby de ses yeux clairs.   
  
"Et bien, il avait d'autres patients et m'a demandé de reprendre ton dossier" répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, à côté de Cathy.   
  
"Des cas plus intéressants que moi ?"   
  
"Non, ce n'est…"   
  
"Oh, je suis contente qu'il ait des cas plus intéressants" répliqua-t-elle en riant. "Ca doit vouloir dire que le mien n'est pas trop grave. Mon père imaginait déjà plein de trucs terribles, que j'avais une tumeur au cerveau ou je ne sais pas trop quoi d'autre. Tout ça parce que je suis tombée bêtement dans la cour du lycée ! J'vous jure, il est parano des fois…"   
  
"Et bien, sur ce point au moins je peux te rassurer, ton cerveau va très bien."   
  
"Super, je peux rentrer alors ?"   
  
Cathy fit mine de se lever, mais Abby la retint en posant son bras sur le sien.   
  
"Pas tout de suite non, il y a quelques questions que je dois te poser d'abord…"   
  
"J'ai déjà répondu à un demi-milliard de questions, vous ne prenez pas de notes ? Non, je ne me drogue toujours pas, non ça ne m'est toujours pas arrivé avant, non je…"   
  
"Cathy" l'interrompit Abby d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme. "Ce sont des questions différentes que je veux te poser…"   
  
Le sourire de l'adolescente s'estompa d'un seul coup, et son regard se fit soudainement plus sombre.   
  
"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose de grave ?"   
  
"Ecoute, je sais que c'est un peu embarrassant, mais il faut que je sache si tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels non-protégés…"   
  
Le teint pâle de l'adolescente s'empourpra d'un seul coup, et elle baissa les yeux, observant ses chaussures, l'air terriblement gênée.   
  
"Non…" bredouilla-t-elle. "Enfin… Oh seigneur est-ce que j'ai le sida ?"   
  
"Non, tu n'as pas le sida" répondit l'infirmière en essayant d'adopter un ton aussi rassurant que possible. "Tu… tu es enceinte."   
  
"Enceinte ?" s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule. "Est-ce que vous en êtes sûre ?"   
  
"J'en ai bien peur… Est-ce que le père…"   
  
"Oh non, j'y crois pas…" gémit-elle en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. "Je ne le connais même pas… Jamais je n'avais fait ça avant, je n'avais même jamais embrassé un garçon… C'était… une sorte d'accident… J'ai été à cette fête, comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans leur jus de fruit ? J'ai fini complètement bourrée, tout ça est arrivé tellement vite je… je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait… Cet espèce de salaud il m'a juré qu'il n'y avait aucun risque !"   
  
"Cathy, je t'en prie" murmura Abby en se levant à son tour et en la rejoignant. "Essaie de te calmer…"   
  
"Que je me calme ? Mais mon père va me tuer quand il saura ça ! Oh merde… je crois que j'aurais encore préféré avoir le sida…"   
  
Une larme roula lentement sur sa joue, et Abby passa un bras autour de ses frêles épaules.   
  
"Est-ce que je suis obligée de leur dire ?"   
  
"Non, mais tu as besoin de l'accord de tes parents si tu décide d'interrompre ta grossesse, et si tu le gardes…"   
  
"Je ne _peux _pas le garder !" s'exclama-t-elle en se rejetant violemment en arrière. "C'est impossible !"   
  
"Je ne crois pas que tu sois en état de prendre cette décision pour l'instant, tu devrais y réfléchir un peu…"   
  
"Parce que d'après vous je pourrais être une bonne mère pour ce gosse ?" demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.   
  
"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que non… Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?"   
  
"Ma mère, j'aimerais qu'elle vienne me chercher, j'ai envie de rentrer à la maison…"   
  
Abby hocha tristement la tête, et après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, elle quitta la petite pièce.   
  
***  
  
La journée tirait à présent à sa fin, et les nuages de coton blanc qui flottaient au-dessus de la ville se tintaient peu à peu de couleurs chaudes, donnant l'impression qu'ils prenaient lentement feu. Abby émergea de l'hôpital, la tête prête à exploser. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait eu l'impression que les heures s'étaient écoulées avec une telle lenteur, pas même lorsqu'elle était lycéenne et qu'elle s'endormait durant certains cours de littérature. Pendant toute la journée, elle avait soigneusement évité Luka, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressasser continuellement les paroles de Jing-Mei. Elle savait bien que sa collègue avait raison, qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle à Luka, elle savait que la décision lui revenait également… Mais ce n'était de loin pas si facile…   
  
Elle s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant ce qu'il convenait qu'elle fasse, et décida finalement d'aller directement à l'hôtel de Luka, et de s'y rendre à pied. Elle n'en aurait pas même pour un quart d'heure, et elle sentait qu'elle avait réellement besoin de prendre l'air afin de faire le tri dans ses pensées et d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Elle avait l'impression que le contenu de son cerveau était totalement embrouillé… Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine afin de maintenir son manteau fermé, et traversa rapidement la route avant de s'engager sur le trottoir qui longeait une série d'immeuble. En chemin, elle croisa une femme poussant une poussette tout en donnant la main à une fillette de trois ou quatre ans qui lui adressa un de ses sourires rayonnants qui sont propres aux jeunes enfants. Elle sourit en retour à la petite et salua la mère d'un hochement de tête, tout en se disant que dans quelques mois elle pourrait être à sa place, derrière cette poussette… Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsqu'elle était elle-même une petite fille et qu'elle pensait à son futur, elle se voyait toujours entourée d'une dizaine de bambins dont elle prendrait soin avec un mari à la fois beau et éperdument amoureux d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle regardait sa vie aujourd'hui, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se situait à mille lieues de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer durant son enfance et son adolescence… Le seul homme avec lequel elle avait eu une relation que l'on pouvait éventuellement qualifier de durable, et duquel elle était à présent divorcée depuis près d'un an, ne ressemblait d'ailleurs en rien au Prince Charmant qu'épousent les princesses des contes de fées… En revanche, Luka s'en rapprochait davantage… Lorsqu'elle y réfléchissait de manière objective, elle ne parvenait à comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas entre eux. Il avait toujours été adorable avec elle, gentil, tendre, attentionné… Jamais il n'avait rien fait qui puisse la blesser, et même si, à ses yeux, il avait parfois commis des erreurs, elles partaient généralement d'un bon sentiment.   
  
Une rafale de vent s'engouffra sous son manteau, et elle s'immobilisa un instant au milieu de la rue, soudainement en proie à un étrange sentiment. Elle balaya rapidement la rue autour d'elle du regard et se sentit soudain particulièrement seule, au milieu de tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne se préoccupaient nullement d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas finir sa vie ainsi, sans personne à ses côtés, à attendre encore et encore un homme dont elle penserait qu'il serait "parfait". Toute sa vie elle s'était montrée tellement compliquée, tellement indécise, tellement incapable de prendre la moindre vraie décision pouvant avoir une réelle incidence sur son existence, se réfugiant toujours derrière des excuses lamentables qui lui servaient d'échappatoire… Cela avait été tellement plus facile pour elle de s'enfuire de chez sa mère alors qu'elle avait tout juste 19 ans pour ne pas avoir à faire face une fois pour toutes aux problèmes qui régissaient sa vie depuis sa naissance ; cela avait été tellement facile ensuite de se jeter dans les bras du premier venu, puis de se plonger dans l'alcool pour éviter d'affronter l'échec de son mariage ; cela avait été tellement facile de décider de ne pas continuer ses études de médecine… et cela serait tellement facile aujourd'hui de juste décider de ne pas garder son bébé, de s'éloigner de Luka et de prétendre que c'était là le meilleur choix pour elle, que c'était là ce qu'elle voulait réellement. Car c'était loin d'être le cas. Au fond d'elle-même, et sans qu'elle ne veuille se l'avouer consciemment, elle aimait Luka bien davantage qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé son mari, bien davantage qu'elle ne croyait aimer Carter… Elle l'avait toujours su, dès le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il y avait dans son regard, dans sa manière de la toucher, de la prendre dans ses bras quelque chose de troublant, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore rencontré chez un homme…   
  
Elle soupira profondément tout en se remettant en route. Elle arriva à l'hôtel où vivait Luka quelques minutes plus tard à peine, et elle avait tout juste franchit la porte d'entrée qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Elle tourna la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, et soupira en voyant le réceptionniste lui faire de grands signes depuis derrière son bureau.   
  
"Mr Kovac m'a demandé de vous remettre ses clés lorsque vous arriveriez" lui dit-il lorsqu'elle se fut approchée. "Il s'est absenté mais ne devrait plus tarder…"   
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine" soupira la jeune femme en tournant les talons.   
  
"Non, attendez. Il a vraiment insisté pour que je ne vous laisse pas vous en aller, prenez donc ces clés, je vous en prie."   
  
Il lui adressa un petit sourire et Abby s'empara des clés avec un soupir d'exaspération. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester seule ici à attendre Luka, mais elle ne se sentait pas non plus l'énergie nécessaire pour argumenter avec le jeune homme. Celui-ci lui sourit à nouveau, et elle s'éloigna à contre cœur vers l'escalier qui menait au premier étage, où se trouvait la chambre que Luka louait.   
  
La pièce était presque totalement plongée dans le noir, et la première chose qu'elle fit après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle et retiré son manteau fut d'aller remonter légèrement les stores afin de laisser la faible lumière du soir entrer dans la pièce. Elle demeura un instant debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, puis se dirigea vers le lit et s'y laissa tomber. Elle se sentait soudain totalement exténuée et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir. Elle retira rapidement ses chaussures et cala confortablement sa tête contre l'oreiller, puis laissa le sommeil la gagner lentement, plongeant son corps et ses sens dans un doux engourdissement.   
  
***  
  
Il faisait complètement nuit lorsque Luka s'engagea dans la rue qui menait à son hôtel. Il aurait aimé être rentré plus rapidement car il craignait qu'Abby ait refusé de l'attendre, mais il fallait absolument qu'il aille faire quelques courses et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait autant de monde à faire la queue au supermarché. Il se sentit toutefois rassuré lorsque, alors qu'il allait prendre ses clés, le réceptionniste lui annonça qu'il les avait déjà remises à Abby qui l'attendait là-haut. Luka hocha la tête et le remercia avant de se hâter de monter l'escalier afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Il fut un peu surpris par l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce lorsqu'il en poussa la porte, mais une fois que ses yeux s'y furent habitué, il distingua le corps endormi de la jeune femme étendu sur son lit. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tout recommencer dès le départ avec elle… Il l'aimait réellement et sincèrement, ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas depuis Danijela, mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils avaient eu tout faux depuis le début. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence, s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Elle bougea légèrement et poussa un petit soupir, mais ne se réveilla pas. Luka demeura quelques instants ainsi à la regarder dormir, le seul bruit audible dans la petite chambre étant celui régulier de sa respiration. Après quelques minutes, il se releva, tira doucement la couverture sur elle afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid avant de se déshabiller rapidement et de se glisser à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement, lui faisant face, et il l'attira contre lui avec précaution, veillant à ne pas l'éveiller, et il fit par s'endormir à son tour, ses bras passés tendrement autour d'elle.   
  
***  
  
Lorsque Abby ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était entièrement baignée par une douce lumière matinale, et le chant capricieux d'un merle lui parvenait depuis l'extérieur. Il devait être encore tôt, six heures, peut-être six heures et demi. Elle se tourna légèrement sur le côté, faisant glisser le bras que Luka avait passé sur elle. Il était toujours endormi, ce qui ne manqua pas de la surprendre car d'habitude il était plutôt du genre à être debout au chant du coq. Elle prit doucement sa main dans la sienne et y déposa un baiser. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, et jamais plus que ce matin-là cela n'avait été vrai pour elle. Elle repensa rapidement à ce à quoi elle avait réfléchit la veille, à la place de Luka dans sa vie, aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle n'avait plus de doutes. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait, elle le lui dirait, elle lui annoncerait qu'il allait bientôt être père, qu'ils allaient bientôt être parents. Et cet instant serait certainement un des plus merveilleux de sa vie entière. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, elle se blottit tout contre lui, ferma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'envahir à nouveau, bercée par le rêve merveilleux de la vie future qu'ils auraient peut-être.   
  
Elle s'éveilla à nouveau un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, et son regard rencontra instantanément celui de Luka qui la contemplait de ses yeux doux et remplis d'affection.   
  
"Est-ce que tu as bien dormi ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.   
  
"Oui… Tu es rentré tard hier soir ?"   
  
"Il devait être neuf heures, tu dormais comme une souche, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller…"   
  
"C'est très attentionné de ta part."   
  
Il se contenta de sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant de son visage quelques mèches brunes.   
  
"Il me semble que tu n'as jamais été d'aussi bonne humeur au premières heures du matin, qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ?"   
  
Elle détourna le regard un instant, son air se faisant plus grave. Ca y était, le moment était venu, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise… Maintenant…   
  
"Luka" murmura-t-elle en se redressant, "est-ce qu'on peut… discuter ?"   
  
"Bien sûr" répondit-il en s'asseyant à son tour. "Il y a quelque chose dont tu veux qu'on parle ?"   
  
Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête, sans lever les yeux vers lui, jouant nerveusement avec un coin de la couverture. Quelques heures plutôt, elle avait tout en tête, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui dirait et comment elle le dirait… Mais à présent il lui semblait que tout devenait à nouveau horriblement compliqué, comme si c'était au-dessus de ses forces.   
  
"Non, ce n'est rien" lâcha-t-elle finalement dans un murmure.   
  
Elle fit un mouvement pour se détourner de lui, mais il la retint en la prenant par le bras.   
  
"Abby, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ?"   
  
"Non" répéta-t-elle. "Je te jure, c'est rien du tout…"   
  
"Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle ?" insista Luka, persuadé qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important.   
  
"Non je te dis ! Et si tu pouvais éviter de remettre ma mère sur le tapis à chaque fois que…"   
  
"Eh, calme-toi, tu veux ? S'il ne s'agit pas de Maggie, d'accord, on ne parle plus d'elle. Mais s'il y a quelque chose…"   
  
"Il y a quelque chose…" murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine intelligible en baissant à nouveau les yeux. "C'est difficile, je… je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, ça a été un choc… Luka, je suis enceinte…"   
  
Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se sente le courage de le regarder à nouveau. Elle avait à présent trop peur de sa réaction, elle se disait qu'elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de ne rien lui dire, qu'il était trop tôt, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts…   
  
"Abby" fit-il dans un souffle, "c'est… Wouah, si je m'attendais à ça… c'est… merveilleux, c'est merveilleux…"   
  
"Tu crois ?" demanda-t-elle alors, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"   
  
"Je ne sais pas… je… est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons être de bons parents, est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons offrire à un enfant un foyer heureux où il se sentira aimé et où il pourra grandir dans les meilleures conditions possibles ? Est-ce que tu as vu où tu habites, et mon appartement… Nous n'avons même pas d'endroit convenable pour être ensemble…"   
  
"S'il n'y a que ça, nous déménagerons…"   
  
"Justement, il n'y a pas que ça… Je… Luka, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?"   
  
"Bien sûr que je t'aime, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?"   
  
"Je veux dire… est-ce que tu m'aimes comme tu… comme tu aimais ta femme ?"   
  
"Et bien… ce qu'il y avait entre Danijela et moi était vraiment très fort, mais…"   
  
"J'en étais sûre…" murmura-t-elle, profondément déçue.   
  
"Non, attends, écoutes-moi. Ce qu'il y avait entre Danijela et moi était quelque chose de très fort, mais Danijela est morte… mes enfants sont morts… Et je suis persuadé qu'elle aimerait que je puisse trouver quelqu'un avec qui je sois heureux… Je le suis avec toi, Abby…"   
  
"Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?"   
  
"Oui" fit-il avec un hochement de tête. "Jamais je n'ai été aussi sincère… Je sais qu'il y a eu des hauts et des bas entre nous, mais je suis également profondément persuadé que nous pouvons surmonter ça… Je t'aime…"   
  
Il l'attira doucement contre lui et elle se laissa aller, enfouissant son visage contre son torse. Elle se sentait soudain incroyablement légère, comme si par ces seules paroles il avait réussi à retirer un poids énorme qui pesait sur ses épaules et sur son cœur.   
  
"Alors tu… tu veux que nous le gardions ?" murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes.   
  
"Pas toi ?"   
  
"Et bien… jusqu'à il y a une minute je n'en étais pas sûre… Mais à présent je crois que je n'ai plus aucun doute… Je t'aime, Luka… et je veux que nous ayons ce bébé…"   
  
"Tu verras, nous serrons de merveilleux parents…" lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant plus fort contre lui.   
  
Elle s'écarta alors légèrement, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, puis approcha lentement son visage, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.   
  
***  
  
Les jours passèrent lentement, formant des semaines qui elles-mêmes devinrent des mois. Luka et Abby s'étaient installés ensemble dans un petit appartement qui semblait être idéal pour eux, à la fois situé pas trop loin de l'hôpital, mais pas non plus en plein centre-ville. Ils avaient également décidé de se marier, mais préféraient attendre que le bébé soit né. Après avoir passé des heures à chercher des prénoms, ils en avaient finalement gardé deux : Irene s'il s'agissait d'une petite fille, et Brian s'ils avaient un garçon.   
  
La grossesse d'Abby se déroulait à merveille et elle avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Toutefois, à mesure que la date prévue pour son accouchement approchait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir toujours plus anxieuse. Elle avait assisté à des centaines de naissances lorsqu'elle travaillait en obstétrique, et elle savait quel instant exceptionnel cela pouvait représenter pour une femme. Mais aider des étrangères à mettre leurs bébés au monde et se retrouver soi-même sur la table d'accouchement sont deux choses bien distinctes, et pour Abby il s'agissait également d'une expérience totalement nouvelle qui lui faisait un peu peur.   
  
Elle ressentit les premières contractions alors qu'elle finissait sa garde, un soir de janvier. Elle fut aussitôt montée à l'étage d'obstétrique, accompagnée par Luka qui avait réussit à se faire remplacer pour quelques heures par le docteur Greene.   
  
"Qui est votre obstétricien, Abby ?" lui demanda le docteur Coburn en jetant un œil à son dossier qui lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas été suivie ici.   
  
"Le Dr Evans, de Northwestern…"   
  
"Vous souhaitez que nous le fassions venir ?"   
  
"Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai confiance en vous Janet…"   
  
"Voilà qui me touche. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera à merveille."   
  
Abby vit alors défiler tout un tas de personne dans la pièce, l'anesthésiste, des sages-femmes qui s'avéraient être pour la plupart des anciennes de ses collègues et qui lui rappelèrent pour quelles raisons elle aurait préféré ne pas devoir accoucher au County.   
  
Le docteur Coburn revint une heure plus tard, lorsque les contractions d'Abby se furent rapprochées suffisamment pour signifier qu'il était temps pour le bébé de voir le jour. L'accouchement fut relativement long, et malheureusement pour la future maman, les effets de la péridurale n'étant pas infinis, il se termina sans anesthésie, au grand malheur également de Luka qui faillit y laisser ses phalanges.   
  
"Allons Abby, un peu de courage" lui dit le docteur Coburn en jetant un œil sur le moniteur qui indiquait le rythme cardiaque du fœtus. "Ca y est presque."   
  
"Facile à dire, on voit que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à ma place !"   
  
"Oh mais j'y ai été. Et rappelez-vous, c'était également ce que vous disiez à vos patientes lorsque vous travailliez ici non ?"   
  
"Et bien on ne m'y reprendra plus !" s'exclama la jeune femme avant qu'une nouvelle contraction ne vienne lui couper la parole.   
  
"Voilà, je vois sa tête, allez-y poussez !"   
  
Et Abby poussa de toutes ses forces, serrant toujours plus fort la main de Luka qui lui caressait doucement le front. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta. Un petit cri retentit dans la pièce devenue brusquement silencieuse, et la jeune femme se laissa retomber en arrière, la respiration haletante.   
  
"Toutes mes félicitations" fit le docteur Coburn après quelques secondes. "Vous avez là un magnifique petit garçon en parfaite santé."   
  
Abby eut un soupir de soulagement, et lorsque l'on déposa son fils sur sa poitrine, toute la douleur et la crainte qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant les heures et les semaines précédentes s'envolèrent instantanément pour ne laisser place qu'à une joie indescriptible, qu'à l'émerveillement que provoquait en elle la vue de ce petit être fragile. Son fils. Leur fils. Elle leva les yeux vers Luka, et remarqua qu'il était au bord des larmes.   
  
"Il est magnifique" murmura-t-il en se penchant sur Abby pour l'embrasser. "Il est magnifique…"   
  
***  
  
Lorsque Abby ouvrit les yeux, Luka n'était plus là, et leur fils non-plus. Elle avait été transférée dans une chambre du service, et le bébé devait se trouver à la nursery. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la pièce, une autre patiente était installée dans le lit voisin au sien. Se sentant observée, celle-ci tourna la tête à son tour et Abby fut surprise de reconnaître Cathy, l'adolescente dont elle s'était occupée quelques mois auparavant.   
  
"Ca alors !" s'exclama la jeune fille qui l'avait reconnue elle aussi. "C'est vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"   
  
"Sûrement la même chose que toi" répondit Abby avec un sourire. "Tu as finalement décidé de le garder ?"   
  
Cathy hocha la tête, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage.   
  
"En fin de compte, mon père ne m'a pas tuée" fit-elle en riant. "En fait mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils m'aideraient à m'en occuper, comme ça je pourrai terminer mes études sans soucis. Et mon petit ami se fiche que ce ne soit pas son enfant, je crois qu'il l'aime déjà comme si c'était le cas…"   
  
"C'est merveilleux, je suis très contente pour toi…"   
  
"C'est gentil. J'ai eu une petite fille, elle s'appelle Melody… Et vous ?"   
  
"Un garçon, Brian" répondit la jeune femme.   
  
Au même moment, quelqu'un poussa la porte de la chambre, et le visage de Luka apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Voyant qu'elle était éveillée, il entra dans la pièce, suivit d'une sage-femme qui poussait le berceau dans lequel était installé le bébé endormi.   
  
"Comment te sens-tu ?" demanda Luka en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.   
  
"Merveilleusement heureuse" répondit Abby en souriant. "Cathy, je te présente Luka, mon fiancé."   
  
Luka sourit à la jeune fille, puis reporta son attention sur le bébé que la sage-femme avait sortit du berceau et déposé dans les bras de sa mère. Il avait déjà la tête couverte de petites boucles brunes, et lorsque Abby le prit contre elle, il entrouvrit les yeux et étira ses petits bras sous le regard émerveillé de ses parents.   
  
"Regarde" murmura Abby d'une voix émue. "Il a dix doigts, dix orteils… regarde comme ils sont minuscules ! Tu te rends compte que c'est nous qui avons conçu ce petit bout de chou ?"   
  
Luka eut un sourire attendrit et entoura doucement la jeune femme de ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sourit à son tour. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était sentie plus heureuse, cet instant où elle tenait son fils dans ses bras, elle-même enlacée par l'homme qu'elle aimait, avait quelque chose de magique. Le bébé poussa un petit soupir, et Luka caressa doucement sa petite tête brune.   
  
"Ainsi font, font, font les petites marionnettes…" chanta-t-il doucement à l'oreille du nouveau-né tout en adressant un sourire radieux à Abby. "Ainsi font, font, font trois petits tours et puis s'en vont…"   
  
  
***  
  
FIN 


End file.
